Bank Robbin': Hazzard Style
by SchmidtyWerban
Summary: When some bank robbers arrive in Hazzard the Duke boys find themselves in a heap of trouble.
1. Welcome to Hazzard County

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to…I don't own the Duke boys or anyone else on the Dukes of Hazzard. I made up Amy and Patrick Swanson for my story.

"Everything set?" he asked her before pulling a black ski mask over his face.

"Everything," she assured him, "Soon as we pull this off we head to a little ol' place called Hazzard. Ain't nobody gonna find us there."

"Good," he smiled. He planted a passionate kiss on her lips before opening the glove box and pulling out a black handgun. He slammed the door shut and ran into the bank.

"Nobody move!" he walked shouted, watching as the people flew to the ground in fear.

"Fill it up," he ordered the teller as he threw her a light beige sack.

"Y-y-yessir," she stuttered, shakily placing handfuls of money in bag.

"Hurry up!" he demanded, "Just put the damn money in the bag!"

"I-I'm g-g-going," she told him almost bursting into tears. With trembling hands she handed him the full sack.

"It is a pleasure doing business with you ma'am," he grinned before sprinting out the doors. The squealing of tires was heard as the black sedan headed to the safety of Hazzard.

(A/N): I know it's a short chappy but this is the easiest way to have it all organized the way I want! I'll try to update often and all that good stuff but only if you review! 


	2. The Duke Boys t' the Rescue!

"Who's that up ahead?" Bo pointed to a black sedan pulled off to the side of the long dirt road.

"Don't know," Luke looked curiously, "Looks like they need a hand though."

"10-4," Bo grinned slamming the breaks down on the General. Dirt flew back behind the tires as the car slid to a stop.

"Ya'll need a han…" Bo started before a tall blonde woman climbed out of the passenger's seat. He smiled widely and gave his cousin a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Luke asked also eyeing the woman.

"I just don't know sugar," she smiled sweetly and placed a gentle hand on Bo's shoulder, "But I bet a couple of big strong men like you could figure it out."

"Yeah," Bo said, "I'll just give ya a hand here and Luke can head into town and run them errands Uncle Jesse told us t' do."

"Nah," Luke smiled, "You just go into town and I'll help out here."

"Now wait a minute you two! Ya'll can both help me out; cain't ya?" she pouted.

"Yeah," the boys grinned at each other.

"It's down right neighborly of ya. I'm Amy Swanson by the way. Over theres my brother Patrick," she pointed towards the end of the car, "Pat! C'mon over here a sec."

"Yeah?" he questioned. He held a large tan sack which he shoved in the trunk before walking over.

"Pat, this is…" she started, "I'm sorry…I didn't catch your names!"

"Well…I'm Bo Duke and this is my cousin…"

"Luke Duke," he interrupted shaking Patrick's hand.

"Nice t' meet ya'll," Pat said.

"Me too," Amy said, "If it weren't for ya'll we'd be stuck out here all day."

"We live to serve," Bo smiled edging closer to Amy.

"Well…I reckon that about does it," Luke said when they'd finished under the hood.

"Oh thank you so much," Amy gave the boys a friendly hug, "I just don't know how to thank ya'll!"

"Well…our uncle Jesse would just tan our hides if'n we didn't invite yous over t' dinner!" Bo placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Well…we don't wanna impose" Patrick said.

"Nah…we insist," Luke told them with a friendly smile.

"Well…alright," Amy said, "Let us check in to the motel and get all set up."

"Ok," Bo said, "How bout we meet ya there at 5 and go from there."

"Sounds good sugar. See ya later," Amy said before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Bye now," the boys waved as the sedan took off down the dirt road.

"Now why did you do that?" Patrick said once they'd got on the road, "The last thing we need here is to mingle with the locals!"

"Just think about it…how do you think the people are gonna act is they see us slinkin' around town tryin' not t' get seen?" Amy explained, "They'd get mighty suspicious of us!"

"Yeah but what happens when the local sheriff gets a heads up on two bank robbers?" Patrick put in.

"Oh nobody ain't gonna pin it t' us! We're perfectly safe here in Hazzard! Sides Idaho is a long way from here! They ain't gonna think we'd come all the way here."

"So what…we gonna stay in Hazzard forever?"

"No, that's just somethin' we'll hafta figure out when we get there!"

It was only a few minutes before they showed up at the Hazzard Motel. They continued inside to count their money and wait for them good ol' country boys t' get there.

**Mhm….I reckon them Duke boys is neck deep in trouble and they don't even know it yet! **

(A/N): Well…here it is! My latest…please review!


End file.
